


Our Own Heroes

by Kris_Tea



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: :))), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Arson, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Depressed Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Eventual Fluff, F/M, He's the only one and he's supportive, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Human Ben Hanscom, I'm trying lmao, It isn't actually shown, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Multi, Richie Tozier is a Dork, Sassy Stanley Uris, Soft Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris is So Done, Suicide Attempt, Supportive Losers Club (IT), Teasing, The Author Regrets Everything, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_Tea/pseuds/Kris_Tea
Summary: Richie Tozier happens to be a being of power, a secret unknown to the world except for his best friend, Ben Hanscom.A couple months into senior year, he finds out he isn't alone in his situation.Or,The Losers club all have powers (except for Ben) and everyone is unaware of that fact until Bowers does a fucky wucky.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Our Own Heroes

It was not a particularly normal day in Derry. It wasn’t the town itself, nor the environment, and it wasn’t the weather. In fact, it was the _people._ Well, at least some of the people. 

The chance of getting strange powers in the whole universe is 1%, the chance of getting strange powers on the whole earth is 3%, the chance of getting strange powers in America is 8%, and the chance of getting strange powers in Maine is 10%. The chance of getting strange powers in Derry? _20%._

And that is _exactly_ why it isn’t a particularly normal day. In fact, almost every day is not a particularly normal day. Especially not with Richie Tozier. He really was a wonder, a constant tease to any and all humans. You could stare at his frizzy, messy raven hair and gawk at his electric blue eyes, hidden behind his wide-framed glasses but the only two words that will ever come to your mind is “weird” and “energetic”. Ben Hanscom would tell you differently, though, saying the boy was “kind” and “humorous”, a “misunderstood soul”.

That boy, Ben Hanscom, he sure was a sweet one. Everloving and poetic. _Smart_ , very very smart. Richie describes him as his “best friend, oh yes indeed, Benny boy is everyone’s favorite friend,” saying the words in such a silly energetic voice. Energetic, energetic, energetic. Perhaps his own powers have to do with it, his playful and bouncy mood. It all comes from the electricity inside him. He could do handstands, splits, write and draw with both hands and yet his most impressive trick would always be his power.

“Electrokenisis” Ben would call it, his pencil tucked between his ear and a bright smile on his face. He was fully aware of Richie’s power, and he wasn’t freaked out or controlling about it as his parents had once been. No, no, not at all. He was just supportive. And that was all Richie needed. 

Upon the first day of senior year, the boys feel ecstatic. “I studied all summer,” Ben says excitedly, “I went to the library and borrowed some articles and history books and-” Ben's ranting came to a halt at Richie's loud shouting. “Ben Hanscom is a huge nerd! A _huge_ nerd! Who knew? Definitely not I, the great Richard Trasmouth Tozier!”

Ben giggled at the taller boy’s silliness, adjusting the books that he held in his arms. He shut his locker and slid his schedule out from his folder, handing it to Richie, who studied the schedule while glancing back at his own. “Damn. The only class we have together is History,” he said, pressing his mouth into a thin line while slinging an arm around Ben’s neck. The other just gave a soft smile, remarking “Well, even if it's only one class we should be grateful it isn’t no classes together at all. Plus, maybe it will give us a chance to make more friends.”

Richie returned the smile, except it was goofier. “Of course, everyone’s gonna be friends with the amazing Ben! Let’s just hope they don’t only ask to steal your science notes, though,” he joked, remembering that was exactly how he and Ben met. The bell rung, catching both boy’s attention. “Welp, gotta blast, Benny boy. See ya later!” Richie shouted over the loud talking of students, while Ben gave a simple wave. “Bye, Rich!”

And so they went their separate ways, Richie to Math, and Ben to Science.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> So if you are a previous reader of mine, you would know I have another work called "Coffee Stains and Blood Stains" that only has about 3 chapters.
> 
> No, I am not discontinuing that work. I just happened to have another idea that I felt I would like to share!
> 
> I mean, sure, I have even more responsibility now with school, home life, AND two different stories but I am sure I'll get through with it.
> 
> Plus, I am very excited about this idea!! :)
> 
> I appreciate comments, whether they are constructive or supportive!! They help encourage me to write!
> 
> I will try posting a chapter once or twice a week.
> 
> And with that, I say my farewell. Bye for now!


End file.
